ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Let's Fly and Fight! episodes
This is a list of [[Let's Fly and Fight!|'Let's Fly and Fight!']] episodes. List Season 1 # [[The Magical Warrior|'The Magical Warrior']]' '(April 7, 2018) - [[Emily Heartman|'Emily Heartman']], a girl from high school, transforms into The Angel Princess 'for the first time! # [[My Best Friend is a Hero|'My Best Friend is a Hero]]' '(April 14, 2018) - Emily's best friend, [[Ulysses Phillips|'Ulysses Phillips']], transforms into The Demon Prince 'for the first time! # [[A Little Bird Tweeting|'A Little Bird Tweeting]]' '(April 21, 2018) - [[Tiffany Herington|'Tiffany Herington']], a girl from Emily's school, transforms into The Bird Princess 'for the first time! # [[Enthusiastic Eagle|'Enthusiastic Eagle]] (April 28, 2018) - Tiffany's best friend, Matthew Nelise, transforms into The Eagle Prince for the first time! # [[Let's Fly and Fight! (episode)|'Let's Fly and Fight! (episode)']] (May 5, 2018) - The group teams up for the first time! # [[It's Spring!|'It's Spring!']]' '(May 12, 2018) - Emily, Ulysses, Tiffany, and Matthew go to the Spring Festival. # [[A Not-so-Night Out|'A Not-so-Night Out']] (May 19, 2018) - Emily, Tiffany, and [[Katherine Malanson|'Katherine']] go on a night out together. # [[The Origins of Let's Fly and Fight!|'The Origins of Let's Fly and Fight!']]' '(May 26, 2018) - An episode about how the show was originally supposed to go. # [[Hotel Night|'Hotel Night']] (June 2, 2018) - Emily, Ulysses, Tiffany, and Matthew stay at a hotel together for the day. # [[Summer Fun!|'Summer Fun!']] (June 9, 2018) - It's summer, and Emily and friends go have fun in a waterpark! # [[Barking Lot|'Barking Lot']] (June 16, 2018) - Emily and friends are surrounded by dogs at a shop. # [[More Than Meets the Eye|'More Than Meets the Eye']] (June 23, 2018) - Emily and her friends become artists! # [[Maids for the Day|'Maids for the Day']] (June 30, 2018) - Emily and Tiffany become maids for the day. # [[Let's go to Mexico!|'Let's go to Mexico!']]' '(July 7, 2018) - Emily and her friends go to Mexico! It is a 1-hour special. # [[Can Humans Fly?|'Can Humans Fly?']]' '(July 14, 2018) - Emily wonders that if humans can fly, but only when she transforms into her alter ego, she does fly. # A Wonderful Birthday '(July 21, 2018) - It is a little boy's birthday and Emily and friends plan it for him. # [[The Race|'The Race]] (July 28, 2018) - Emily, Ulysses, Tiffany, and Matthew race to see who is better. # Is There Flowers in Summer? (August 4, 2018) - Tiffany thinks that flowers only appear in spring. # [[Holy Performance|'Holy Performance']] (August 11, 2018) - Emily writes a song about her and her friends and performs it to everyone. # [[Ride the Rainbow|'Ride the Rainbow']]' '(August 18, 2018) - Emily and friends find a rainbow-themed amusement park. # [[It's Almost the End|'It's Almost the End']] (August 25, 2018) - It is almost the end of summer break, and Emily and friends try to make the best summer day ever. # [[First Day of School!|'First Day of School!']] (September 1, 2018) - Emily and friends go to school, again! # [[Leaves|'Leaves']]' '(September 8, 2018) - Emily and friends discover leaves found on the ground. # [[The Beautiful Ball|'The Beautiful Ball']]' '(September 15, 2018) - Emily and friends go to the ball. # [[In the Cave of Dreams|'In the Cave of Dreams']]' '(September 22, 2018) - Emily and the gang go to the cave of dreams. # [[Blast|'Blast']]' '(September 29, 2018) - Emily and the team try to purify a lot of [[Fangels|'Fangels']]. Movie [[Alivia Champ|'Alivia Champ']] announced a movie adaption of the show. It will release a year after Blast.Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:Lists of episodes Category:Nana Nakahara Category:Nana Nakahara's Episodes